I Missed You
by miijuku
Summary: After two years of dating, Kuroo still found new ways to surprise Tsukishima. kurotsuki week (and a half) day one prompt: visiting


Tsukishima's pencil tapped against his desk as he stared down at a notebook full with numbers and formulas that his mind just wasn't processing; he was still too exhausted from practice earlier. Pushing himself away from the desk Tsukki started shuffling through his bag for his music player. He had all weekend to finish the assignment, but right now he was really in need of some relaxing.

There was a knock at his door before it opened and Akiteru peaked his head in, "Hey, Kei. Someone is here to see you. Do you want me to send them up or are you going to come down?"

There went Tsukishima's plans of spending the next few hours listening to music. "I'll come down," he sighed, shoving his music player away.

"Great, I'll let them know," with that said, Akiteru was gone.

Tsukishima put away the rest of his things before heading downstairs himself. He wondered who could be there to see him. If it was Yamaguchi, Akiteru would have sent him right up to Tsukishima's room without question, but Yamaguchi was busy all weekend so that option was crossed out. It couldn't have been anyone from the volleyball club (current or past) because none of them knew his address except for Takeda-sensei, Coach Ukai, and probably Yachi since she was the manager. Other than the people he had met through the club, Tsukishima didn't really know anyone else.

At the bottom of the stairs he could faintly hear the conversation in the kitchen between his brother and whoever the guest was. As he got closer to the kitchen, Tsukishima could hear Akiteru telling one of his rather lame jokes. So whoever the guest was it was someone that Akiteru knew already. It wasn't until Tsukishima heard the other person's loud amused laughter that his mind registered who exactly had come to see him. Tsukishima speed-walked to the kitchen where his eyes instantly locked onto the familiar head of messy black-haired he knew belonged to one of the last persons he expected to show up randomly in his kitchen.

"Kei!" Kuroo shouted the moment he saw Tsukishima in the archway, "I've missed you!" The ex-Nekoma captain jumped up from his seat at the table and pulled Tsukishima into tight hug.

After he got over the initial shock of suddenly finding his boyfriend in his kitchen, Tsukishima's cheeks flushed pink. Even after nearly two years of dating, he still was easily flustered by almost anything Kuroo did. Plus, Tsukishima really wasn't one for PDA, even if it was just his brother in the rough. Actually, since his brother was the one in the room it just made everything even more embarrassing; though, Tsukishima didn't make any effort push Kuroo away. It had been a long time since they saw each other. Still, he had to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Kuroo broke the hug with a pout, "I see how it is. I come all the way from Tokyo to visit my boyfriend whom I haven't seen in almost four months and all I get is a 'why are you here.' I'm really feeling the love, Kei." Tsukishima would have felt bad for what he said if the statement wasn't said with sarcasm and followed by Kuroo giving him a mischievous smirk. Instead, he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"I'm glad to see you too, Tetsurou, but really what are you doing here? I thought university was too demanding for you to spend time away."

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control. One weekend away isn't going to hurt my standings at all," Kuroo laughed. "I've just really missed you. It's been far too long time since we last saw each other in person and I thought it would be fun if I surprise you by coming to visit."

Tsukishima could feel his cheeks grow warmer, "How do you know that I don't already have plans for the weekend?"

"Who else around here other than your family or Freckles would you make plans with—I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Kuroo said when Tsukishima gave him an unamused look, "I've been planning this surprise for the past few days with the help of your family. See, I told you, I had it all under control."

Tsukishima was stuck between hugging Kuroo for his thorough efforts to make sure everything was just right and wanting the floor to swallow him whole because his boyfriend and family had been conversing behind his back. Instead, he gave a look at his brother who was still sitting at the kitchen table watching them with a smile, "You knew about this? Mom and Dad too?"

Akiteru nodded, "I wanted to tell you before, but Tetsurou was adamant about wanting it to be a surprise."

"Does anyone else know about this?" He really hoped that the answer was no.

"Well," Tsukishima didn't like the sounds of that, "Tadashi had to know so you two wouldn't make plans to do anything this weekend."

It was official, Tsukishima wanted to be swallowed up by the floor. Earlier he was curious as to why Yamaguchi was all of a sudden 'really busy with some things and stuff to do,' but now he wished he never asked. The sounds of Yamaguchi's snickering that was sure to come on Monday were already echoing in his mind, Tsukishima groaned.

Kuroo hugged him again, "Now you stop that. Don't think about whatever you're thinking about. Think about the fact that you get to spend the next forty-eight hours together with me instead." Kuroo then placed a big noisy kiss to Tsukishima's cheek. Though, the blond wished Kuroo was kissing somewhere else.

"Alright, that's my cue to leave." Akiteru said as he abruptly stood up from his chair, "I don't really care to see my baby brother get smooched." Kuroo laughed while Tsukishima tried to hide the crook of Kuroo's neck. "I have to go pick up a few things, anyway. When Mom and Dad get home tell them I'll be back in time for dinner." Before Akiteru left he gave the two teens a wide grin, "I'll see you two lover boys later, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Bye!" Akiteru was out of sight before Tsukishima could scold him.

"Nii-chan is going to be the end of me, I swear," Tsukishima half-whined against Kuroo's neck, Kuroo laughed.

"Like I said, don't think about that stuff when you have me right here with you for the next forty-eight hours." Kuroo nuzzled his head against Tsukishima who wondered if Kuroo realised just how much he was like a cat at times. "So, what were you doing before I got here?"

"I was just going to relax and listen to music until dinner."

"Sounds good to me. I could actually go for some down time now," Kuroo yawned, "I'm a little tired since I got on the train right after my last class ended."

After they brought Kuroo's bag to Tsukishima's room and set up the futon, ("But I thought we could share your bed." "We have to at least make my parents think you're sleeping on your own.") Tsukishima pulled out his music player again as well as the earbuds he kept around as a spare.

"Alright, so how are we going to—" Before he could even finish his sentence, Kuroo grabbed at his arm and flopped the two of them onto the bed with a thump. Immediately Tsukishima was pulled close to Kuroo who cuddled up against this side. Tsukishima sent the grinning Kuroo a slightly annoyed look, "Was that really necessary? You couldn't have just told me you wanted to cuddle?"

"That would have been too easy."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love that about me," Kuroo said with a smile that Tsukishima would swear almost stopped his heart. He really loved it when Kuroo smiled.

"Do you really have to be so sappy? It's really embarrassing," Tsukishima mumbled as he untangled the earbuds, ignoring his burning cheeks because they both knew Kuroo was right.

"Absolutely, I know you love that part of me too," Kuroo was right about that as well. Tsukishima just mumbled under his breath again and passed an earbud to Kuroo, "What's on the music agenda for today?"

Tsukishima shrugged, "Let's just put it on shuffle."

"Good idea."

The two of them just laid on the bed with Kuroo cuddled up against Tsukishima, reminding him of a cat once again, as song after song played. The time was spent majority in silence, with the occasional sound of Kuroo giving Tsukishima a loud kiss to his cheek in which the blonde would respond to with his own quieter kiss.

After about the tenth song Tsukishima rolled onto his side towards Kuroo, but directed his eyes down away from his face. The earbud had fallen out with the movements, but Tsukishima didn't really care, "Tetsu, can I tell you something?"

Kuroo removed his earbud and placed a hand on the side of Tsukishima's face who instinctively leaned into it, "You can always tell me something, Kei."

Tsukishima flushed pink at his stupidly sappy boyfriend's stupidly sappy words that he absolutely loved. "I'm really glad you came to visit," There was a pause as Tsukishima found himself stumbling a bit over his words "I really… I really did miss you a lot."

With his heart pounding wildly in his chest, Tsukishima wasn't sure if he could look directly at Kuroo's face without the risk of his heart exploding; he did so anyway and his heart really did stop that time. The expression on Kuroo's face could not have been described in anyway other than endearing and it sent Tsukishima's heart soaring. Tossing all restraint out the window, Tsukishima quickly pressed his lips against Kuroo's, kissing him hard.

Half a moment later Kuroo was returning the kiss with fervor. Kuroo pushed Tsukishima onto his back so Kuroo could straddle him while his hands cupped Tsukishima's face. Because of the new position, the kiss was able to be deepened and be made more passionate. Tsukishima moaned against Kuroo's lips, clutching at the front of his boyfriend's shirt. He really wished he did this sooner.

The only sounds that could be heard were those from the lewd sloppy kisses, wanton moans, and the faint sound of music still playing from the long forgotten music player. After several minutes, air became a much needed thing and the two pulled away from each other. Both of them were breathing heavy with flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips, and large smiles on their faces.

Kuroo gently pressed their foreheads together, "I missed that too."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but his smile never faltered, "Yeah, me too."

"I love you, Kei."

"I love you too, Tetsu."

~

 **Akiteru absolutely walked in on his baby brother and his boyfriend making out on his bed, Tsukki ended up staying up late Sunday night to finish his assignments, and Yama absolutely teased Tsuki when he saw him Monday.**

 **I didn't have this one beta'd by my friend, but I read through it several times so I think I got all of my mistakes. If you see one though let me know and I'll fix it asap.**

 **This took me all night to write and edit, but I'm happy that it's finally done. This is my first officially posted krtsk story too and I'm really happy about that. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
